


Through the Years, We All Will Be Together

by enigma731



Series: The 12 Days of Chris Muss [12]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma731/pseuds/enigma731
Summary: Gamorawantsto be comfortable around Mantis, finds herself wishing for the generosity of heart that comes so naturally to Peter. But it’s still difficult enough for her to trust anyone new, let alone someone with even the theoretical ability to control her mind.





	Through the Years, We All Will Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> It's dooooone! Thanks so much to everyone who's stuck with me for all 12 days! Now on to more holiday madness... ;)

The thing about living on the Quadrant is that it’s full of space. In contrast to the Milano, where it was difficult to ever be truly alone, Gamora’s started to become comfortable with the sense of relative privacy, even in the common areas.

So it’s a surprise when she makes her way up to the observation deck and finds it already occupied. Initially she freezes, taking in the sight of Mantis, silhouetted against the glass. Then she starts to turn instinctively, with the thought of going back to her quarters, or perhaps to the gym instead. But she doesn’t get very far, because --

“I can leave,” says Mantis, “if you would prefer to be here and alone.”

Gamora turns back, realizing that the other woman is still facing away from her, watching her reflection in the glass. Immediately she feels a mix of guilt and apprehension. She _wants_ to be comfortable around Mantis, finds herself wishing for the generosity of heart that comes so naturally to Peter. But it’s still difficult enough for her to trust anyone new, let alone someone with even the theoretical ability to control her mind.

“No,” she says firmly, because regardless of how her gut might feel, she owes this. And the person she is still working on becoming believes it to be the right decision. “The window is big enough for us to share.”

Mantis says nothing, but she does nod as Gamora moves to stand beside her, not quite shoulder to shoulder, but well within arm’s reach. For a while they stay like that in silence, looking out at the stars. It’s still early -- early enough that the ship is quiet, the rest of its inhabitants still asleep. She loses track of how long it is, the moment surreal in its sense of immediacy and clarity. 

“Groot adores you,” Mantis says at last, her gaze still fixed straight ahead when Gamora glances sideways at her. “He wants to be as fierce as you are when he grows big again.”

“Does he?” asks Gamora, oddly touched by that despite herself. It’s not like she didn’t _know_ that Groot loves her, sees it in him every day, but it’s still nice to hear the words out loud.

Mantis nods again. “Drax respects you. Finds you to be honorable. Rocket is jealous, because he wishes to one day show the grace you do toward your past.”

Gamora finds herself speechless now, unsure how to respond. Again, it’s no shocking revelation, hearing these things about her friends, about herself. And still, she hopes for more.

“And Quill,” says Mantis, her voice almost reverent now. “He _loves_ you with his whole entire being.”

“I know,” Gamora breathes, because she can’t _not_ respond to that, overwhelming though it may be. 

“He also loves you sexually,” Mantis continues, and Gamora feels her face flush. “Everything you do makes him very _excited._ Fighting, dancing, brushing your teeth…”

“Mantis,” Gamora begins, but she just keeps talking.

“I do not blame him, for you are the most beautiful person that I have ever--”

“ _Mantis,_ ” she repeats, more forcefully this time. “How do you know all of this? Have you been--reading all of us?”

Mantis shakes her head. “I do not need my powers to simply observe the actions of those around me.” She turns to face Gamora at last. “It must be very nice, having a family that loves you. Someday I would like to experience it for myself.”

Gamora swallows, her throat suddenly tight. A few brief months ago, she would have said the same, she knows, reluctant though she might have been to admit it. Taking a breath and a chance, she reaches out and rests a hand on Mantis’s bare forearm, watching her antennae illuminate in the dim light.

“Come on,” she says softly. “Let’s go get breakfast started.”


End file.
